


Winter

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise parties and secret relationships don't go well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own anything. Once Upon a Time is not owned by me. It is owned by rich, talented people. I'm a nobody. Please don't sue me.

Emma groaned and dropped her head to the steering wheel with a thump. She couldn’t believe she had gone all the way across town dressed the way she was. Even with her long coat on and sitting in her car she felt like she’d put on a humiliating show for half the town.

When she looked up she almost sighed in relief to see Regina standing on her porch with her arms crossed, looking as impeccable as ever in her sharp mayoral skirt suit. The outfit made Emma salivate, and she almost tripped and fell as she scrambled out of her car in her haste to greet her lover.

“Do be careful, Ms. Swan,” Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Can we get inside? I feel completely exposed out here.”

“Oh?” Regina said. “Why is that? All I can see is your coat.”

“And that’s all you’re gonna see until we’re inside,” Emma said firmly.

Regina smirked. “But you promised to wear the outfit I picked out tonight. Don’t you want to spend the evening with me on my birthday? It’s why you left Henry with the two idiots.”

Emma groaned, biting her lip for a moment before finally looking around. No one was in sight, and the porch was nicely secluded from the neighbors. Cheeks burning, Emma pulled off her coat.

Regina licked her lips as she examined Emma like a hungry lion looking at its dinner. Regina had sent the package containing the wispy bits of gauzy white fabric to Emma the day before, and if it wasn’t the former queen’s birthday, Emma would’ve put up at least a weeks fuss before giving in and wearing them. Standing outside in only translucent white fabric that barely covered her assets, including a silk corset and stockings tied with white ribbons and nothing else quickly allowed Regina to see just how much of Emma turned red when she was embarrassed.

“And?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow imperiously.

“Oh!” Emma said, reaching into a coat pocked and pulling out her black collar, quickly putting it on. “I couldn’t wear that in the car on the way here.”

Regina gestured, and with a cloud of purple smoke her own clothing was changed to a tight black leather version of Emma’s outfit. All of Emma’s concerns about being seen disappeared for a moment as a goofy grin crossed her face before she quickly suppressed it. They both loved it when she resisted Regina’s games for a bit before giving in and enjoying herself.

“Can we get inside now?” Emma asked. “Anyone can see us. And unlike you, I’m _not_ an exhibitionist.”

“Ask properly, Ms. Swan,” Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Can we go inside please,  _your majesty._ ”

Regina grabbed Emma’s collar and pulled her in for a kiss that left her breathless, arms wrapping around her girlfriend. She didn’t even notice dropping her coat to the ground, or much else for that matter, before she heard the sound of a car engine.

“Winter!” Emma yelped, pulling back with eyes wide with fear as she looked at the car driving by, scrambling to cover herself.

“Emma,” Regina said soothingly. “It’s alright. No one can see anything – I obscured the porch with magic before you removed your coat.”

“Damn it, Regina,” Emma growled. “You know I don’t like doing things in public.”

Regina’s face softened. “I know. Don’t worry, I would never do that to you. Besides, you’re all mine – the peasants don’t get to see you like this.”

Emma smiled and blushed, her inner lost girl still feeling a surge of warmth whenever her girlfriend claimed her so possessively. While Regina was the one who had suggested something more than vanilla sex, Emma found herself enjoying their bedroom activities immensely when they got a chance to play games a few times a month. Even with her mother and Regina getting along much better after Neverland, they still hadn’t told anyone about their relationship which made it difficult to find the time to arrange anything as elaborate as they had planned for the night.

“Now, are you ready to continue?” Regina asked.

“Do we have to do it out here?” Emma asked, looking back at the street. Even knowing she couldn’t be seen the idea of doing something sexual in public bothered Emma.

“We can go inside,” Regina said before conjuring a leash and a riding crop. The leash clipped onto Emma’s collar with a click, and Regina gave her one last kiss before grabbing the door knob. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Emma breathed, her heart speeding up pleasantly again.

“And you remember your safe word?” Regina asked.

“Winter,” Emma confirmed. Regina had jokingly suggested Snow, as she couldn’t think of anything less sexy to think about in bed, but Emma had been disturbed at the idea of yelling her mother’s name during sex.

“Then let’s begin,” Regina said, opening the door and pulling Emma inside by her leash. The foyer was dark, and Regina started to lead her toward the stairs when Emma noticed something past her own arousal. Something felt off in the house.

“Surprise!” a dozen voices shouted as the lights flipped on suddenly.

Emma froze, her mind going completely blank as she stood wearing wispy lingerie while being led by a leash and collar held by the Evil Queen, who looked the part in her skimpy black leather, and who also happened to be holding a riding crop. Standing at the entrance to the room were her mother and father, who looked like they were having an aneurism as they held a birthday cake. Clustered behind them were all of their friends and Henry, although at least Tinkerbell had the presence of mind to clap a hand over her son’s eyes as soon as she took in the situation.

“E-Emma?” Snow croaked, swaying on her feet, the cake dropping to the ground.

“Winter!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed the [Swan Queen Week](http://swanqueenweek.tumblr.com/) prompts about two hours ago, and my first thought for 'Awkward Situation' was the classic ‘Emma and Regina together and Snow walks in’ concept. Then I decided that wouldn’t be embarrassing enough and before long here we were.


End file.
